


Mandos' Cold

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: 2nd Age - Pre-Rings, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 18:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3738244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elves go to Mandos’ Hall’s when they die.  This is what happens when they are there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mandos' Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

**Mandos’ Cold**  
  
A/N: Elves go to Mandos’ Hall’s when they die. This is what happens. A bit dark, because that’s the way I was feeling when I wrote it. From Glorfindel’s viewpoint. Dug this out of an old notebook, wrote it a while ago, hence the date at the end. (Posted first on ff.n, ‘x’ denotes space between stanza’s. I wasn’t sure about the Era so apologies if its wrong.)  
  
 **Mandos’ Cold**  
  
  
The windows look out,  
Upon my old life.  
A scene flashes by,  
A glimpse of a past.  
That time is betrayed now,  
Its secrets revealed.  
And now life is over,  
My wounds still unhealed.  
x  
  
I look to the sunset,  
Away past the sea.  
This is the only light,  
Given to me.  
My proud heart is aching,  
My whole world is shaking.  
One mistake and I know,  
All is over.  
x  
  
The things I once did,  
I once said, I once saw.  
They exist only now,  
As that small, fatal flaw.  
In life I was strong,  
Yet in death I am weak.  
And watching life’s joy,  
Can make the dead weep.  
x  
  
I exist as a memory,  
A figment of time.  
In a place of all “his”,  
I can say only “mine”.  
The cold it invades me,  
Removes all my peace.  
My heart is now frozen,  
My old life deceased.  
x  
Shadowed Mind- 20-04-04  
  
A/N: Review’s are welcome. Feedback is always useful.


End file.
